They Live in You
by NettikGirl
Summary: Songfic Sora reflects on every Christmas he'd had on Destiny Islands, with Riku and Kairi. Though this year, he sits alone upon a cold roof in Traverse Town... or is he? OneShot


Hey, guys! This is a fic that I actually wrote about a year ago, and gifted it to someone on a forum for a 'Secret Santa' we were having, so my style of writing's a little weird, here. Sora, Donald and Goofy are also a little out of character, but please bear with me… I'd only recently gotten into Kingdom Hearts when I wrote this. I've edited this slightly, as well…

_Well, this is a bit of a songfic. The song is "They Live In You" from The Lion King. (Yeah, I know it's not very festive-themed, but I decided to focus a little from Sora's perspective.) This fic's a little sappy, too… but I ended up liking it._

_Please read, if you've got the time on your hands._

_Thank you for reading!_

_

* * *

_

The snow whirled downwards from the navy, yet overcast sky, in one great swarm of snowflakes. Like a crowd of people, racing through the night's cold wind, down towards the ground below. Like a crowd of people, similar, yet individual. Yet none of them were the same.

Not one.

This fact had amazed Sora ever since he'd learned it. Like the different worlds. Like the different people, they may had several things in common. They may had several things that they would share… yet in the end, they all at least contained one difference, that set them apart from others.

The 14-year old boy was staring up at the night sky, speckled with both the white of the whirling snowflakes, and the strong, glimmering stars, which managed to shine through the grey of the faint, yet sturdily thick clouds.

Sora shivered slightly, in the cold of Traverse town, as he lay on the roof of the Accessory store, his hands cradling the back of his head. The town had been decorated with thousands of fairy lights, seemingly rivalling against their natural cousins, up in the sky.

A Christmas tree had been placed in the centre of the two lamps in the First District, full of decorations. Tinsel, angels, ornaments and all.

_Ingonyama, nengw'enamabala_

_Ingonyama, nengw'enamabala_

Sora sighed, as he scanned the decorations, his blue eyes full of hope, but with a tinge of miss. As he saw, through the increasing blizzard, the ghostly figures of all three of them. Him, Riku and Kairi. Younger, running around the Christmas tree, excited, wondering what presents they would get, wondering if they would ever break that tradition, of racing each other around the tree.

And vowing that they would spend every Christmas with each other.

_Night._

_And the spirit of life..._

_Calling._

_Mamela._

A loud creak sounded behind him, and he sat up, and spun around, spotting Donald's head, popping out of a trapdoor on the roof. His sorcerer hat had tilted slightly, under the pressure of the increasing winds, and he pressed one hand on it to keep it steady.

"Sora!" He cried in his raspy, high pitched voice, which seemed even more annoyed than usual. "You're gonna catch a cold out here, ya know?"

"Hey, Donald!" Goofy's muffled voice was heard from down below. "Is Sora up there!"

"Ah! No, no, no, wait! Goofy, don't shut the trap--"

Donald was cut off, as his clueless counterpart's head popped out of the trap door, sending the screaming duck flying off the roof. Sora's eyes widened, and his hands flung forward and managed to catch him, though he soon felt his footing losing its grip upon the roof.

The action would have probably resulted in making them both tumble off the roof, if Goofy hadn't rushed forward and grabbed them both by the collar, and yanked them both back to safety.

"Gawrsh, sorry there, Donald..."

"Ow..." The duck moaned, slowly rising and rubbing his head, massaging it tenderly in pain. He then grew aware of the absence of his hat, and let out a long string of duck-sounding curses as he spotted it swirling away into the Third District, accompanied by the thousands of snowflakes.

Sora chuckled. "Ah, don't worry..." He said, oblivious to the fact that his tone was lacking the usual enthusiasm it held. Goofy seemed to notice the change in his friend's behavior.

_And a voice..._

_With the fear of a child..._

_Asking._

_Mamela._

"Hey, Sora, you okay?"

The boy sighed. "Not really..."

"You caught a cold, didn't cha? Ah, I knew it. CURE!" Donald began to raise his staff.

"No no, that's not it." Sora grinned at the sheepish duck, who lowered the staff abruptly. "I guess I...just miss how Christmas usually went for me. You know, before the Heartless and everything..."

Goofy tilted his head to one side.

"Gawrsh, Sora. Ya could've told us...We could've helped!"

"Well, I..." The boy sighed, staring at the Christmas tree again, through the increasing blizzards.

His eyes closed.

"When me, Kairi and Riku were little, we promised we'd spend every Christmas together..."

He felt both pairs of eyes on him, and the weight in his heart increased. As his memories filled his mind. All those times they spent together...Everything that he'd witnessed... It seemed whisked away, just like Donald's hat caught in the winds.

"I guess...that tradition kinda stopped this year, when my island disappeared."

Donald followed his friend's gaze to the Christmas tree, guilt in his eyes. He didn't know what to really say about that. About having no relatives or friends at all from his own world for this special event. Donald couldn't contact Daisy this Christmas, but at least he had his own three nephews here. And Goofy usually spent his Christmas with him, too.

But Sora...

Sora was shivering slightly, but this time, both Goofy and Donald knew it wasn't from the cold. He let out a choked sob, his bright blue eyes reopening, staring ahead, the lights blurring through his shining tears.

"I wish they...I-I wish they were..."

Two big warm hands were placed on his shoulders, as a couple of tears trickled down his face, as his eyes shut, and he buried his head into his knees.

_Wait._

_There's no mountain too great._

_Hear these words and have faith._

_Oh..._

_Have faith._

"Hey, c'mon, Sora! Don't cry." Goofy squeezed the heart-stricken boy's shoulders slightly, and he sniffled, staring up into the big, kind eyes, slightly watery in seeing his friend go through all this. Through all this pain. All this heartbreak.

"Yeah! O-only w-wimps c-c-cry!" Donald managed to stutter, trying to keep a straight face. But it wasn't long at all before he charged into Sora, hugging him and bursting into tears.

The Keyblade Master smiled, hugging both of his friends close, eyes still brimming with tears.

"I-it's okay..." He said, his voice still shaking. "I-I don't mind neither I, nor you being wimps..."

All three of them sat there, hugging each other, even though the freezing blizzard continued to blow and shriek, tossing and turning.

But none of them complained.

He hugged them tighter, closing his watery eyes.

_They live in you._

_They live in me._

_They're watching over..._

_Everything we see._

_In every creature._

_In every star._

_In your reflection..._

_They live in you._

They remained like that, oblivious to the blizzard. Knowing that, this Christmas, they were only just so lucky to just have people to spend it with, instead of nobody at all. Instead of sitting out in the cold snow alone.

They were very lucky.

Just to be here...

It was a few minutes into silence, when Sora had realized that the wailing winds had died down.

When he realized that the freezing cold had begun to subside, as if the silent, secret plea in their own hearts had managed to do so in the first place.

All three of them opened their eyes, and stared upwards, realizing now, that the overcast night sky was as clear, and as beautiful as ever, the stars sparkling majestically together.

In perfect harmony.

The snow had left a large blanket in the scenery before them. The tree was missing a few ornaments, due to the fierce blizzard, but it seemed more loosened, relaxed, as if the ornaments had been overcrowding it, somehow.

"Hey Sora."

The boy blinked and stared at Goofy. "What?"

"This wasn't such a bad Christmas, was it?"

Donald asked.

The boy smiled, and stared up into the stars again, his eyes revealing a glimmer of hope.

"Nope!" he said with a grin.

"Though it was a bit of an awful night, uh?" Goofy muttered, spotting some of the scattered ornaments.

_They live in you._

_They live in me._

_They're watching over..._

_Everything we see._

_In every creature._

_In every star._

_In your reflection..._

_They live in you._

Sora grinned, and hugged them close again.

"I actually thought...it was a beautiful night!"

He stared into the skies again, catching sight of both Riku and Kairi,

somewhere upon the heavens.

Sora's grin broadened.

Merry Christmas, you guys...

Hr

And a happy New Year. Thank you for reading my fics this year… I think this is going to be my final posting for 2005. (I'm heading into ninth grade next year… that's a little scary…)

_Anyway, I really appreciate everybody's support. Kichi-Jen, your reviews have really encouraged me to continue with my other fics, and motivated me to keep going with goals either new or old revealed within my mind. So I'd like to thank you a lot for that._

_Tears Of Eternal Darkness, I appreciate your efforts into continuing White Tiger Within 2. You don't have to continue anymore, if you don't want to. Either way, I am extremely grateful for what you've achieved. Thank you._

_Cattypatra, I look forward to seeing you at school next year. I wish you a Merry Christmas, Ella, and a Happy New Year. I hope you continue to write your fanfiction, too! Let me know when you're finished!_

_I'd also love to thank all of my reviewers who have supported me this year. Your words of encouragement are the main things that motivate me into writing. So I sincerely thank you all. I wish you all a fresh start in the New Year, and I hope you'll all achieve goals, whether new or old._

_Merry Christmas, you guys. I'll see you all next year!_

_NettikGirl _


End file.
